


Temper Tantrum

by ophoney



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Just Eustass Kid being the loveable little shit he is!, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophoney/pseuds/ophoney
Summary: “Y/N! Where the hell did you run off to? Especially after how much you encouraged Killer… I told you working with those idiots would be shit!”Kid’s s/o tries to relax him after a ‘difficult’ alliance meeting.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s), Eustass Kid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Temper Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m sorry but at this point no one can convince me that Kid isn’t an overgrown toddler and Killer is his mum. Surely those are just facts at this point??? Lol but more seriously, I love his character so much. I was instantly drawn to the Kid Pirates after they appeared at Sabaody, they’re so different from most of the character’s we had met up to that point. All I want is his and Killer’s backstory, because I just know it’ll be amazing and that I’ll probably cry. Anyways, I am SO happy he’s being featured finally in the Wano arc, and can’t wait to see how his character develops! I really want to learn more about his crew so I can write for all of them!

A loud crash jolted you from your moment of relaxation, a familiar voice mercilessly shouting at some poor soul soul. Most likely one of the henchmen… You couldn’t help but cringe as they were dealt a very graphic lecture. It quietened down. Heavy boots continued to storm down the hallway until they stopped outside of your door. The handle turned violently and the door swung open. Here it comes. 

“Y/N! Where the hell did you run off to? Especially after how much you encouraged Killer… I told you working with those idiots would be shit!” 

Kid glared at you from the doorway, the ever-present scowl on his face a bit more severe than usual. The meeting was definitely not going well when you slipped off, so it could have only escalated. 

“Go on, tell me what you did to piss them off this time.” You casually turn the page of your book, not bothering to pay him even a glance. When he first started complaining, which was weeks ago, you were sympathetic. By this point you couldn’t really care. 

A rough bark of laughter rumbled out of his chest, though you knew he was anything but happy. “You’re being a real brat, you know that? Answer my question.” 

Sighing, you shut your book and slammed it on the side table. It’s probably an understatement to say tensions are running a little high. You stretched out on your spot on the bed, ignoring the pointed stare burning into you. 

“I wasn’t running off, it just didn’t seem worth staying.” 

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Don’t act like you fighting with that gangly jerk for the fiftieth time this week is productive!” 

He couldn’t really argue with that. But he would anyways. “Well you relaxing here is hardly better!” 

You narrowed your eyes at him, trying to decide whether or not fighting with him would be worth it. You caved. “Fine, tell me what happened.”

Here we go, you just gave him permission to rant at you for… Who knew how long. He was still frowning at you though he seemed to have hushed a bit. Kid’s coat hit the floor with a heavy _thunk_ , trudging over to his desk with slumped shoulders as he flicked through some papers. It honestly made you feel kind of bad for him. Seeing him angry was one thing, seeing him all dejected was weirdly unsettling. As annoying as he’s been lately you felt compelled to help. If you could. 

“Kid,” he turned to you, “Take your vest off.”

He seemed momentarily confused before a shit-eating grin broke out on his face. “No wonder you’ve been so pissy.” You deadpanned him, not entirely sure where he was going. “You’re desperate for me.”

“That's not what-” You bit your tongue. There was virtually no point in arguing with this man, though seeing him with that smug expression after you felt sorry for him was irritating you to no end. “Just lie down Kid and do what I said-” 

“Since when did you start ordering me around like some-”

“Please?” You strain to not hiss the word out, forcing yourself to smile at him. 

He regarded you with a bit of suspicion but listened anyways, putting up no fight as he slowly pulled off his vest. _Wow_. That was a first. Why was he being so obedient? You decided against asking him, he’d probably leave in badly concealed embarrassment. 

You shuffled over, making room for him as he fell onto the bed with a resounding grunt. Your eyes couldn’t help but travel over the sight of his broad back. How the hell could someone be pure, rippling muscle? The angry scars running down his shoulders and back complimented his pale skin amazingly well, and you couldn’t help but admire his resilience and ferocity. He was so inspiring-

“Are you going to do something or just stare, you idiot?” 

Right. That snapped you back fairly quickly. “You’re such a jerk,” you huffed, now not so sure if you wanted to help him at all. 

“You know I mean it in the best way.”

“Don’t try to backtrack, it’s creeping me out,” you mutter, straddling his waist. He bristled underneath you, and you knew Kid was confused. _How thick is he?_

“Why do I feel like you’re about to do something real shitty?” 

“Just relax, stop worrying,” you murmur, trying to keep your voice as steady as possible. God he was shifting around so much, doesn’t he know how to stay still?

“I’m not worried,” he grumbled. Of course Kid could not rest until he squeezed the last word in. 

You couldn’t really remember the last time you gave someone a massage. It would probably suck, but he could take what he got and be happy about it you decided. With gentle pressure your hands start to glide up and down his back in wide strokes, making sure to dig your fingers into his tight muscles. He was still incredibly tense and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. _Can he not let his guard down for a moment?_ One of your hands threaded itself through his hair and began to rub circles into his scalp. Not relaxed yet. Time to put in some more effort.

Moving your focus to his shoulder blades, you begin to knead and roll your hands into the area. A small groan of contentment slipped from his lips and you could feel his body melt into your touch, gradually loosening up. As you pressed into one particular firm spot, an uncharacteristically drawn out moan left him. You stopped. 

“Enjoying yourself Kid?” You couldn’t pass this opportunity to tease him. He had definitely never made that noise before.

“Just shut up and don’t stop,” he gritted out. You could imagine how pink his cheeks were turning. Letting out a small chuckle you resumed your movements, beginning to move in earnest now. His skin was oddly smooth and soft despite the scars. A small blush found its way on your face when you noticed the thin red lines running over his shoulders. Those you had left, still not faded from last night’s fun. Why hadn’t you realised before how rough you got with him? Whatever, he probably liked it. 

An ache settled in your forearms and you were very close to calling it quits, but he seemed so relaxed. It was very unlike him to be so quiet for such an extended period and you felt a bit guilty when you did stop. You were expecting some disbelief from him for stopping without being told, but he stayed quiet and unmoving. Very worrying. 

“You still alive captain?” Slowly leaning down you pressed a soft kiss to his neck, his flaming hair tickling your nose. No movement. Okay, now you were a bit worried. “Kid?”

He sighed deeply, turning his head to the side so you could see his face. “I thought if I didn’t move you might’ve started again.” You stared at him, a bit dumbfounded. Normally when he wanted something he’d demand it. What the hell was happening? That sentence was too sweet, too sincere to have come out of _his_ mouth. Your chest felt a bit tighter. 

“Sorry I snapped at you before,” you mumbled, laying down against his back and hugging him from behind. 

“I don’t remember.” Of course he didn’t. “But I hope you realise you’re doing this every day.”

“As if! My arms are about to fall off,” you complained, now wondering if giving him a massage was a mistake. You didn’t really think he’d enjoy it enough to want it done again.

“We’ll see Y/N.” Much to your annoyance, Kid knew just how easily you bent to his requests (demands). 

“Are you ready to go back out?” 

“Fuck them.”

“For Killer?”

He muttered something unintelligible before pushing you off his back and standing up. “Oi!”

“If I go now it’ll be over sooner.” 

Hopping off the bed you picked up his coat for him and attempted, rather pathetically, to get it over his shoulders. Kid noticed your struggle but just smirked down at you. _Asshole_. 

“Alright, I want to get changed before I come so be good until then. Can you do that?” You pet his arm, knowing he hated it when you spoke to him like that. 

His eye twitched. “Yeah yeah, I’m not an animal.”

“Aren’t you?”

He grinned at you, “Don’t act like you’re any better, clawing at my back every night-”

“Just go!” you squealed, shoving him out the door. His booming laughter echoing down the hall made your heart beat embarrassingly fast. _So he did notice_.

___

“Don’t you have enough sense to not leave your partners waiting?” Hawkins' monotone voice was the first thing to greet him. 

“Shut up,” Kid barked, sitting down and slamming his boots on the round table. 

“What were you doing?” Apoo’s shrill voice cut through the air and the redhead reacted instantaneously.

“None of your damn business!”

Killer only had to take one glance at him to know. Heavy-lidded eyes, disheveled hair, no vest. It didn’t take a genius to guess what he was doing. 

_Good to know his dick takes priority over an alliance meeting_.


End file.
